1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage devices; in particular, this invention relates to an apparatus for the storage of toiletries; more particularly, this apparatus relates to the storage of toiletries conveniently and within easy access, while providing a fashionable bathroom accessory.
2. State of the Art
One new architectural development is the placing of toilets in water closets. In the case of this architectural design, most water closets are closed off rooms within the larger bathroom area, which contains the sink and bath areas of the house. The water closet is an independent area closed off room the bath area. People generally want toiletries to be easily accessible and within arms-length reach when needed, the classic example being running out of toilet tissue at which time it is universally preferred to have a new roll of toilet tissue paper be within the user's reach and not in a cabinet or storage area away from the toilet. Since the space between the toilet and sink is a common area to store toiletries, this area is inaccessible to the user of the toilet during use of the toilet. Moreover, only a few items may be placed in the small area provided under the sink.
Traditionally, toiletries are customarily stored in bathrooms, the most logical area for placement of such items. Given the modern construction trend to the construction of small water closet rooms within the bathroom complex, the room being the place of actual location for the toilet, there is a need for storage of toiletries and similar toilet specific items. Since the water closets are small they typically do not have the storage or cabinet space necessary for storing items specific to the operation of a toilet such as a plunger, toilet cleaning utensils such as the brush and toilet cleanser, toilet tissue paper, or a can of spray air freshener. Naturally the user of the toilet would ideally want the items to be within reach when using the toilet to prevent an embarrassing hunt for items during an interrupted use of the toilet. This problem can become acute, for example, in mobile homes, and the like, where there are no convenient cabinets or any other storage spaces proximate to the toilet to place toilet specific items.
Currently, no containers or storage units are known that allow the placement of toilet specific items in a convenient area in a water closet or near a toilet of any other design. While one could build shelving or other means in the water closet room, such procedures involve actual reconstruction of the water closet room. Moreover, such means tend to occupy a fair amount of wall space, moreover these means may interfere with the use of the toilet by the user. Finally, such massive reconstruction is expensive and unsightly.
Therefore, there is plainly a need to provide a means for storing toilet related items within arms reach for the user of the toilet. Ideally such means would not involve reconstruction of the water closet in any manner, and would allow for convenient storage of multiple toiletries while occupying a small area. Moreover, the means would be executed in a manner that would provide a stylish accent to the water closet.